Mamoru's Confession
by Ziska Ames
Summary: Shingo is actually helpful for once...


Hehehehe... I think I'm getting good at this plotless story thing.   
This came to me bit by bit as I wrote it, so I'm not sure its really up to   
par. Hope ya'll enjoy it anyway.  
  
E-mail me!! OpiumChicken@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in this story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mamoru's Confession"  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm starting this story with an introduction because I want to  
make it perfectly clear that what is about to be revealed in the next   
few pages does *not* leave me beholden to Shingo. Although the little   
brat did a good thing for once and actually helped me, I owe him   
nothing. After all, it wasn't like he did it to help me on purpose. He   
*was* just being nosy.   
  
Now that you are significantly confused, I'll tell you the   
story of how I, or rather Shingo, discovered Mamo-chan's love for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all started the day I left my purse at the arcade. Purse,   
you say? I know I never have one normally, but my parents just returned   
from a trip to Mexico and they brought me the prettiest purse. I   
figured I should at least use it once.  
  
So there I was at the arcade showing off my pretty colorful   
purse to Motoki when he walked in. Who, you ask? Three guesses. Here's   
a clue: a tall, annoyingly cute college freshman that thinks my hair   
looks like food.   
  
You guessed it! Good job.  
  
Chiba Mamoru, my ultimate nemesis, comes into the arcade while   
I'm there the nerve! and proceeds to merrily disrupt my conversation   
with his best friend. How rude can a person be? I still haven't figured   
out why he thought his stupid quantum physics test was more important   
than my new purse. But he is a man of mystery. One of the many things I   
enjoy about his personality.  
  
But I digress.  
  
As you have probably supposed, Mamoru's entrance elicited a   
response from Yours Truly and a bit of a verbal scuffle ensued. Okay...   
so we argued a little. All right! We argued a lot and rather loudly!   
  
Anywho, it ended with me running out of the arcade holding back   
my ideas of just what my fist could do to that stubborn chin of his. Of   
course, I forgot my purse.  
  
I went to the park after that, as I tend to do when I'm trying   
to disperse anger, and wished to the high heavens that I had never met   
Mamoru. Of course, I would be sad now... but I didn't know better then.   
Of course I'm happy I met my Mamo-chan. He's such a sweet guy. But   
again, I digress.   
  
Normally, I would have attacked my little brother and taken out   
my violent tendencies on him. Unfortunately, he wasn't there, stupid   
twerp.   
  
I'm a little ashamed to say that I had to resort to ripping   
some leaves off a tree and methodically shredding them to pieces. I   
love nature, but even I have my limits. And Mamoru always did have the   
power to push me past them.  
  
With my mind and disposition back to where I preferred them   
--happy-- I set off home never even noticing I didn't have my purse.  
  
Surprisingly, when I got home after my therapeutic mauling of   
the leaves, I finally figured out that I had left my purse at the   
arcade.  
  
For about five minutes I stood horror stricken in the living   
room with my mind tormenting me with things that my mother would do to   
me when she learned I had lost her rather expensive as I later learned   
gift to me. I didn't worry for long though. Annoyance ran rampant when   
I noticed Shingo standing in the hallway grinning with that annoying   
little brother grin.  
  
The one that means he has a secret and it involves me, and if I   
want to know it I better pay up. You know the one.  
  
With a roar of rage --actually a shriek of annoyance-- I tackled   
Shingo to the carpet. However, he had grown when I wasn't looking and   
about five minutes later I had to concede defeat.   
  
The unfortunate thing about a position of submission to your   
little brother is that they like to draw it out. That is precisely what   
Shingo chose to do.  
  
After another ten minutes of pretending to ignore the dork on   
my stomach, he resorted to the vilest tactic.   
  
He tickled me.  
  
Yes, dear readers, the little brat tickled me. Needless to say,   
I wasn't in a position of authority any more whatsoever.  
  
Luckily for me, our parents arrived home at this time and Shingo   
was forced to stop his cruel and unjust torture.   
  
Unluckily for me, I then had to explain to my mother that I had   
forgotten the purse at the Arcade. It was much to late by now to go get   
it and there was the possibility that someone had found it and kept it.   
I was crossing my fingers that that someone was a certain tall blonde   
named Motoki. At least then I would get my purse back.   
  
I was also praying with all my being that that someone was not   
a certain tall dark headed man named Mamoru. While I would probably get   
the purse back, I would never hear the end of it and he would have   
something new to tease me about --my memory.  
  
And the whole time Shingo stood just around the corner, out of   
my parent's eyesight but not out of mine, and giggled. He actually   
giggled.   
  
Somehow I managed to write my will, listen to my mother's   
lecture, pray the purse was found, and plot Shingo's death all at the   
same time. I was rather proud of myself when I thought back about it.  
  
Eventually my parents tired and sent me up to my room, my   
punishment being no dinner.   
  
Inside my room, sitting on my bed, was my purse.  
  
I was quite tempted to throw Shingo off the roof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usako, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, just writing something, Mamo-chan. No real reason" Usagi   
said as she hurriedly closed the notebook and smiled up at her husband.   
"I always wondered, that day you returned my purse, how did you get   
past Shingo?"  
  
"He just let me in. Said something about it being a great   
excuse to annoy you." Mamoru said as he sat at the table next to Usagi.  
  
"Well, he was darn right. I almost got grounded over it and the   
stupid thing was on my bed the whole time!" She'd almost decided to   
never forgive Shingo, till he gave her the tape he had made.  
  
"I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight, Usako." Mamoru said as he   
brushed his lips against her cheek. She pouted for a moment as he   
pulled away and with a gentle laugh he kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
Usagi sighed as they pulled away. It amazed her that after five   
years of marriage something as simple as a kiss could make her swoon.  
  
"Ja, Usako." Mamoru whispered in her ear. He landed a butterfly   
kiss on her neck and got up to leave.  
  
"Ja, Mamo-chan." Usagi called after him as the door closed.  
  
She sighed and, after a moment, opened her book up again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was in the middle of a lovely daydream that involved me   
holding Shingo over the driveway when I noticed him snickering behind   
me. Whirling around I prepared myself to lecture the life out of the   
poor boy.  
  
I stopped when he held a tape up. An ordinary tape with the   
words "Mamoru's Confession" written on it.   
  
I grabbed the tape and slammed the door. Thank God for whoever   
invented the lock. After a few moments Shingo gave up his attempts to   
break the door down and left.  
  
With shaking fingers I turned the tape over and over again. It   
was blue. Yes, friends, blue and that was how I knew it was made that   
day. That very day. For some strange reason I have never discovered   
Shingo loves to record things on tape. And he loves to use different   
colored tapes for different days of the week. Blue was Monday. This was   
Monday.  
  
I also thanked God for the TV I got for Christmas as I slipped   
the tape into the built in VCR.   
  
There was "snow" for a moment, but it quickly cleared away to   
show Mamoru standing in the middle of my room. The camera wavered a   
little and then zoomed in. I noticed a bit of the doorframe off to the   
side and guessed that Shingo had been hiding in the hall.  
  
Mamoru's voice drew me back to the video. "Wow. Pink must be   
your favorite color, Usagi." He turned a slow circle looking around.  
  
He walked to my desk and picked up a photo of my friends and me.   
With his hands he covered everyone else till only I could still be seen   
waving at the camera. "You're so beautiful."   
  
He whispered it and on tape it was even softer. But I heard it   
clearly.   
  
"I wish... I wish you were my beautiful girl..." a look of   
longing crossed his handsome features and suddenly he grabbed a pen and   
a piece of paper off my desk. He wrote frantically for a moment then   
turned to my purse.  
  
Pulling out a knife he carefully put a slit in the seam and   
slipped the folded piece of paper in between the lining and the outside   
of the purse.   
  
"Maybe someday you'll find that... maybe..." he stood a moment   
more before snapping the pocketknife closed and walking out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi smiled to herself and reached into her pocket, removing   
her wallet. She opened it and pulled out a small piece of paper, creased   
heavily from having been folded and refolded again and again.  
  
She sighed as she opened it and scanned the written words. She   
knew the note by heart, she had for years.   
  
Usako,  
  
I found your purse when you left it at the arcade and thought   
you might like it back. I don't know if you'll ever find this note, but   
I had to tell you some how. Maybe I'm looking for an excuse so I don't   
have to say it in person and risk having my heart broken.  
  
So I'll let this note hid in your purse containing the words I   
wish I could say.  
  
I love you, Usako.  
  
Mamoru  
  
Usagi kissed the paper gently and slipped it back into her   
wallet before picking up the pencil again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I noticed him sitting in the corner booth, back to the door. I   
walked over slowly, exceedingly careful not to alert him to my presence   
and reached the hand holding the note above his head.  
  
I let it drop so it fell right in front of him. He jumped a   
little, then opened it.  
  
He looked up and saw me standing behind him thanks to the large   
mirror behind the booth. I watched and smiled as his eyes widened and   
his mouth hung open.  
  
Slowly, slowly, he turned to face me.   
  
I did the only thing a girl could be expected to do when faced   
with this sort of situation. I kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi smiled in remembrance of that kiss. It had been short,   
chaste, and amazingly sweet. She had pulled away before Mamoru had a   
chance to really react, but she wasn't too disappointed.   
  
He had jumped up, literally, grabbed her hand and pulled her   
into the back room, away from prying eyes. There he had proceeded to   
kiss her gently, but passionately, as they took turns whispering their   
mutual love to each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I told Mamoru of the tape and reluctantly allowed to let Shingo   
live. After all, without a meddling brother, Mamo-chan and I would   
never have gotten together.  
  
And then what would I have done?  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
e-mail me your comments! OpiumChicken@yahoo.com  
  
Or  
  
Check out my website!  
http://ziskaames.tripod.com/stories/ 


End file.
